


Not Him

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [92]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, F/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Could you please write a Drabble about Klaus not really believing that Caroline loves him but somehow she shows him by risking her life in order to save him? Mates trope please ! Thanks
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [92]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Kudos: 67





	Not Him

When she and Tyler had found Elena tied to the chair, horror slid through her veins like ice. Rage quickly burned it away as Klaus found them, willing to fight to kill her friend. As Caroline hustled Elena to safety, though her arms suddenly felt wrenched behind her, despite her full range of motion. 

“Care?”

She screamed in pain as they both heard Klaus’s roar from inside, her chest splitting open without any physical evidence.

_No_. 

Flashing back inside the mansion, she stared eyes wide as Stefan, Damon and Tyler were putting the ‘desiccate Alaric’ plan to work - on Klaus. “No,” she croaked.

Klaus stared back at her, something she couldn’t understand burning like fire between them. “Stop,” he growled, fighting to get to her. 

Weakly, she pulled at Damon’s hand digging into his chest, only for him to shove her back. Both Tyler and Stefan hesitated, giving Klaus a chance to break free. Faster than anything, he flashed her out with him, thankfully leaving Elena safely behind them. When they finally stopped out in woods she didn’t recognize, she glared up at him, still clutching her chest. “What the hell was that?”

“I don’t know.”

“I don’t believe you!”

He matched her glare with a vicious one of his own, something like fear behind his expression. “You won’t believe me.”

“Try me!”

Licking his lips, she found herself drawn to the subtle motion. “Sweetheart, we should discuss this later.”

“No!” she cried, tossing away his defensive hands. “Damon would have killed me had Stefan and Tyler not been there, and I want to know why you think I needed to save you.”

“Caroline.” A pause, a stubborn one. “What do you know of mates?”

_Fuck_.


End file.
